<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Drivers License by artsyfangirl3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840724">After the Drivers License</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3'>artsyfangirl3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Josh broke her heart, Olivia was devasted. The forbidden and passionate relationship between them was over. Once Olivia finds out that he found someone else, the grief becomes worse. Channeling her pain, she writes a song. After it is a hit, she realizes the reason the break-up hurts so much... she's in love with the blonde girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joshua Bassett/Olivia Rodrigo, Olivia Rodrigo/Sabrina Carpenter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How it all began for Olivia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way am I trying to diss or make anyone seem like a bad guy. I'm just reimagining all the theories about the drama between Bassett/Rodrigo/Carpenter. This just purely fictional and how I, as a writer, would imagine the events playing out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got my driver's license, I thought I'd love driving through the city. Turns out, the suburbs are my favorite place. The simplicity and just natural beauty of the two-story houses with the lights on. </p><p>As I drive back home, the red light makes me stop. The blinking makes me remember what I just want to forget. </p><p>"Come on, it'll be fun," I say to Josh. He's driving with his left hand, holding my hand with the other. He seems tense tonight, our two-year anniversary. </p><p>"Liv, I think I should take you home." </p><p>"What's wrong Joshy?" The red light blinks putting him on pause. He turns to face me. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and clenching to my hand tighter he says, "I can't do this anymore Liv." </p><p>My heart sinks and all I can utter is, "What?"</p><p>"It's not you, it's--"</p><p>"It's not you, it's me, really?" For the first time, I let go of his hand.</p><p>"It's true, Liv!" </p><p>"Don't call me Liv right now." The tears start to flow and I don't want to be crying right now. My first relationship was messy. The age difference between 17 and 19 was hard in itself but imagine handling it secretly without reporters finding out. We weren't perfect but I love him, he's my first love. </p><p>"Olivia, I'm really sorry." A single tear streams down his cheek.</p><p>"What did I do wrong?" I ask.</p><p>"You did nothing wrong." </p><p>"I don't believe you." </p><p>"Trust me, if anyone did something wrong it was me." My mind doesn't want to assume what that means but I can't help thinking. What could he have done?</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I'm not proud of it but... I met someone."</p><p>  My heart sinks again. "How long?"</p><p>"I can't tell you."</p><p>"If you're dumping me, I need to know or it's going to eat at me."</p><p>  He takes a gulp and, "Three months. I'm so sorry." </p><p>"Who is she?"</p><p>"Remember Sabrina?" </p><p>  My jaw drops, "You told me she was no one to worry about. I trusted you."</p><p>"Do you know how hard waiting till you were eighteen was for me? Do you think it was fun to watch my friends publicly be with their girls and for me to have to hide the person I loved most?" </p><p>"You don't think it was hard for me too?" I yell.</p><p>"I just couldn't deal with waiting and I caved. I went out with her and it happened."</p><p>"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this." </p><p>"Not being able to be public was destroying me, Olivia." </p><p>"Well, you just destroyed us."</p><p>"We can still be friends and work on set together."</p><p>  He tries to give me a hug but I don't budge. "Take me home. Other than working on set, I want nothing to do with you anymore."</p><p>Like that, the red light suddenly turns green and the car finally moves. </p><p>Now, the weeks followed and it was as if he wanted to flaunt in every way how better she was than me. </p><p>All the public yet secret things they did together. Protests, eating dinner, and even secretly featuring her in music videos. Anyone Else was my song but suddenly it was hers. </p><p>The hurt just can't consume me anymore. All I think in my head is she's everything I'm insecure about. The thought gets interrupted with the ring of my car warning me to put my seatbelt on. Then it finally hits me. <br/>A song isn't the worst idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Olivia's song not only brought her success but a confrontation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way am I trying to diss or make anyone seem like a bad guy. I'm just reimagining all the theories about the drama between Bassett/Rodrigo/Carpenter. This just purely fictional and how I, as a writer, would imagine the events playing out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we do another take?" My producer says. </p><p>I nod my head, turns out recording in a booth solo is the best feeling in the world. The only song I ever really got to make my own and record was <em>Just for a Moment</em> for the show but Josh got most of the lines, not to mention that is now a tainted memory. </p><p>This new song is called <em>Driver's License</em> and is what I always wanted to make as an aspiring songwriter. It's a ballad about the hurt I went through with Josh. I doubt anyone will hear it or even catch on...</p><hr/><p>"No way!" I let out a squeal, there it was. My song on the radio.</p><p>  All that pain and grief brought me this moment of squealing. I couldn't believe I did it. I run out of the car and enter the door, "Mom, come here!" With concern, my mother comes with me, and then she lets out a squeal. </p><p>  "My car sounds are on the radio," She says, letting out tears and hugging me. "Oh and yeah my daughter's voice."</p><p>  I can't help but chuckle at my mom's comments. The number one song on the charts was mine and I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, my pocket's ringing. I grab my cell phone and my excitement sinks. </p><p>  "What's wrong honey?" She asks. Without hesitation, I show her. Joshua was calling me. Wanting not to let him take my moment, I answer it slowly to shut down anything he might be feeling. </p><p>  "Hey, Olivia." I never actually heard him upset before, not this level of sadness and anger at the same time.</p><p>   "Joshua. What do you want?"</p><p>   "I heard your song on the radio."</p><p>   "And what, you thought you'd give me criticism?" </p><p>   He takes a deep breath and another voice answers for him, "How could you call me that blonde girl?"</p><p> Oh shit. Sabrina. </p><p>    "Hey Sabrina, it's just a song I wrote."</p><p>    "I get it Josh broke your heart but he's mine. I'm not telling you to let it go but don't be mad if any of us want to tell our sides of the story."</p><p>    "Can you please put him back on the phone?"</p><p>     In a quick instant, "Listen, Olivia--"</p><p>    "No, I don't want to hear it, Joshua. The second I'm happy without you, you call." </p><p>    "You painted me as the bad guy. How could you?"</p><p>    "It's just a song I wrote! It's not about you, it's about the pain I felt from you."  </p><p>    "That song brought feelings back that the old me doesn't want." </p><p>    "The old me had her heart broken, so don't you dare tell me about feelings. It took me months to be okay and I'm not letting you ruin this for me." I hang up and my mom starts to slow clap. I realize I just told off my ex and have the number one song on the charts. Life couldn't be getting better.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Olivia comes face to face with the last person she'd expect...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way am I trying to diss or make anyone seem like a bad guy. I'm just reimagining all the theories about the drama between Bassett/Rodrigo/Carpenter. This just purely fictional and how I, as a writer, would imagine the events playing out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do we need anything else from here?" I ask my mom, holding a loaf of bread. She shakes her head and I know we're done here.</p><p>"Honey, why aren't you anywhere else today?" </p><p>"Well, I've been so busy lately I wanted to do something with you," I say. My mom smiles. I know both my mom and dad are happy about the success I've had with Driver's License but they miss me. They miss when I was their little secret and free to be with them for hours. Now, suddenly, I'm being invited to perform on shows and interviewed. This year I knew was going to be different since it is my senior year but add in finishing season two of the show and the number one song in the world being yours. </p><p>I'm driving our shopping cart when my mom taps me on the shoulder. Two girls start looking my way and I can tell they are fans. The Olivia Rodrigo keychains on their purses speak volumes. I can already imagine the squeals but they don't approach me. Casually, I decide to make their day.</p><p>"Hi there, awesome keychains," I say. </p><p>Both girls squeal. The one on my left manages to let out words, "Your Olivia Rodrigo!"</p><p>"That's been pointed out to me," I say, chuckling. </p><p>"We're such big fans."</p><p>"Well, I'm honored. What are your names?"</p><p>"Hallie and this is my sister, Callie."</p><p>"Hallie and Callie, nice names. I have to help my mom with the groceries but would you guys want a picture?" </p><p> They both look at each other, dumbfounded like I asked a stupid question. Both of them manage to say, "Absolutely." at the same time. </p><p> I hold their phone for them and smile. Here it was, my first time ever getting to meet fangirls of my work. As soon as the flash goes off, I hand back their phone. </p><p>  "I just wanted to tell you, Driver's License really has been helping me through my break-up, thank you."</p><p>  "Thank you for listening and everyone will work out. Believe me, I get it."</p><p>   Their mom calls them over and they wave goodbye. Walking over, I see my own mom, "Wow, my little girl is a celebrity." I laugh and it's surreal. I'm still just Olivia. I shake my head at her comments. I take over the shopping cart and drive over to the self-checkout. </p><p>  "Mom, I got this. Go to the car." </p><p>  "Are you sure honey?"</p><p>  "Of course." </p><p>    She smiles and walks to the exit. I start scanning the groceries and bagging them. I end up dropping the peanut butter can and with my luck, it starts rolling away. When it finally stops rolling, I see another strange grab the can. A strand of blonde hair falls. </p><p>  "Olivia." She says. </p><p>  "Sabrina." I say.</p><p>  She looks at me, "How are you?" </p><p>  "I'm good. How about you?" I'm hesitant. The last time I talked to her was on the phone, that day the song released.</p><p> "Grocery shopping." I say, letting out a nervous laugh. </p><p> "Do you need help?" She asks. </p><p> "Thank you but I just need to scan the peanut butter and I'll be out of your hair." </p><p>   She touches my hand and, weirdly, it feels like electricity. Her face changes from somewhat mad to having empathy. </p><p>  "You'll be okay." She whispers. </p><p>  "I'm already okay. Have fun with Josh." </p><p>  "Why does it always come back to that?" She says, somehow being angry again.</p><p>  "You knew he was waiting for me." </p><p>     She knew all along. The first person, beside the families of Josh and I, was her. Once, we were best friends and she knew exactly how I felt. The endless love I had for Josh, the way he changed my heartbeats, and how he would always make me smile. She knew all of it. </p><p>   "I didn't ask him to." </p><p>    "You know why we had to. Don't you dare turn this around on me!" </p><p>    "It doesn't matter. I have to go." </p><p>    "Fine."</p><p>    "Have fun." She says, sarcastically. </p><p>    How could someone go from being your best friend to the person who hates you most?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Olivia starts to get more messages from the last person she expected, questions begin to appear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way am I trying to diss or make anyone seem like a bad guy. I'm just reimagining all the theories about the drama between Bassett/Rodrigo/Carpenter. This just purely fictional and how I, as a writer, would imagine the events playing out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Madison, come on," I say, playfully shoving her. My best friend since our Bizaardvark days, it was no question that we would be hanging out on a Friday night. </p><p>"It's true, Liv, the song was playing at the laundromat!" </p><p>"My song has really reached its peak hasn't it?" I ask.</p><p>"Not a peak but," She takes a bite from the pizza slice in her hand, "the beginning."</p><p>"How cheesy," I say. She rolls her eyes at my comment. I realize it was an unintentional pun made. </p><p>"So where were we?" I ask her. Sleepovers with face masks and pizza on Friday nights are the best. My phone is ringing and I answer it. </p><p>"Hello?" I say. </p><p>"Can you please stop contacting my boyfriend?" </p><p>"Well hello to you too, Sabrina." </p><p>"I swear you don't have to be like this. By the way nice face mask." In that moment, I realize this is a facetime call. </p><p>"I haven't even contacted him." </p><p>"Why is your phone number listed in his favorites then?" She says. Madison starts rolling her eyes and she almost takes the phone. The trio of friends was now obviously broken.</p><p>"Probably because we broke up a few weeks ago and his phone hasn't accepted that fact." </p><p>"Just please don't call him. I'm not going to let someone swoop in."</p><p>"Oh, so, you think I'm a threat?" </p><p>"No, I didn't say--" Madison looks somewhat entertained. </p><p>"How about you get off his phone and spend time with him?" </p><p>  She groans and there is the classic frustrated expression on Sabrina's face. Right after she hangs up. </p><p>  Madison makes her shocked face, "Wow." </p><p>  "Can't believe that." I say, starting to peel my face mask off. </p><p>  "Liv, this song is a hit in so many ways."</p>
<hr/><p> My phone keeps buzzing in the middle of the night and surprise, surprise it's Sabrina. Only this time she's not mad.</p><p><em>Hey, </em>she writes. My mind is a blank and what does a hey even mean?</p><p>
  <em>Hi? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. </em>
</p><p>What was she all of a sudden sorry for?</p><p>
  <em>For what exactly?</em>
</p><p>The three dots appear on the screen. Yet as soon as I put my phone down, her response is there.</p><p>
  <em>All of it. Blaming you. Dating Josh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's not fine. I...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you.</em>
</p><p>The girl who cut me out because I was the weird girl from Bizaardvark that didn't fit with her image now missed me? The girl that I wasn't good enough to be seen in public with. Suddenly, she missed me.</p><p> The sad thing is I write...</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too. </em>
</p><p>She texts me a smiley face and all she says after that is <em>We have so much to catch up on Liv.</em></p><p>Just like that, it feels like the old times...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Final Conversation Before Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Olivia and Sabrina start to reconnect and old memories begin to resurface.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way am I trying to diss or make anyone seem like a bad guy. I'm just reimagining all the theories about the drama between Bassett/Rodrigo/Carpenter. This just purely fictional and how I, as a writer, would imagine the events playing out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nights that followed I'm staring at my cell phone. My first thought was Sabrina's accounts were hacked, Josh took over, or it was all just a harsh joke. Yet, it had been going on for weeks at a time this texting thing. Between all the craziness on-set, schoolwork, interviews, and performances, I still managed to find time to text her back. Still, Calculus was certainly taking away my brain cells with frustration. </p><p>The weird part is I laugh and smile when I see the texts on my phone. With Josh, I never really did that. Sure, maybe, I was more of a physical display of affection connoisseur with Josh but anything regarding a significant other is supposed to make you all giggly and smiley. I don't know what it was. </p><p>The constant dinging on my phone reminds sometimes of that last conversation before everything went downhill. </p>
<hr/><p>"Come on, tell me," Sabrina says.</p><p>"I can't and I won't." I say raising my hands in the air. Sabrina's hanging upside down from my bed and I'm laying on the floor. Her long hair stretched over my face and I would keep trying to see her without the constant fence. </p><p>"Why not? We're besties." She says. </p><p>  She touches my arm and I feel the slightest tingle in my stomach. Her smile and laugh come out and there was always something about that... something so radiant, natural, simple. I'm a songwriter but sometimes it's hard to find the right word to describe the feelings I experience sometimes. </p><p> "Why do you care who I'm dating?" I ask.</p><p> "Girl, it's been almost nine months. That's a long time to be dating in teen years." She says.</p><p> "Teen years? Aren't you in your twenties?" </p><p>  She lets out a sigh, "Unfortunately yes but technically if you switch the numbers it's 12, so.." Once again, she decides to nudge me. </p><p>  "I just don't think you'd care or that it's important who I'm dating," I say. </p><p>  "I wanna know who's making my girl so happy lately." </p><p>  "If I tell you, will you drop it?" I say, shifting from the floor to her head. Sabrina nods and sits up. I scouch on the bed next to her, facing her. In all our years of friendship, I never saw such nervousness and excitement as that night from Sabrina. </p><p>   " Brina, you can't tell anyone, promise me?" I say.</p><p>   "Cross my heart and hope to die." She crosses her heart with her fingers in the form of the X. I make her stop, I always hated that saying. </p><p>    I take one deep sigh and the words come right out of my mouth. "Do you know Josh?" </p><p>    It takes her about one second and then she finally pieces it together. "You're co-star?" </p><p>   "Yeah." </p><p>   "Wow, you two are dating. Since..." </p><p>   "Nine months." </p><p>   "Right," She stops for a minute and before I can tell her anything, I'm interrupted. "How could you?" </p><p>   "What are you talking about?"</p><p>   "He's your co-star Liv, our pact says no dating co-stars." </p><p>   "Are you seriously going to bring that old pact up?"</p><p>   "I mean, I know you broke it with Ethan but I thought you were better than this." </p><p>   "It's my choice Sabrina not yours."</p><p>   "I just think he deserves someone older and mature. He's twenty."</p><p>   "Gee, why don't you go after him? Every guy I'm into you practically chase away." I say, immediately regretting the words.</p><p>   "Is that how you really feel? Forget it, I'm done."</p><p>   "Sabrina wait." </p><p>   "Just stay away from me and have fun while it lasts, we all know he's going to move on at some point. Enjoy it while you can." She says, grabbing her things and walking out of my room.</p><p>  Like that, my best friends was lost and I was right. She chased him away. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>